Christmas
by derpcoongaming
Summary: mae and gregg pillage the local convenience store but get an un expected surprise
1. chapter 1

happy holydays from your boi

and if you dont like that, then have a merry fuck you (oc warning)

it is now christmas in the united states of possum springs the snow has fallen from the heavens and it is now seasonally appropriate to shove a candy cane up your cavitys

mae is now watching tv howevzer she sees the devil in the screen

mae is hallucinating now a gentle knock knock upon thr door brang mae up to the door "i hope it aint the feds" mae says it was gregg

gregg started to screech like a 56k modem mae then backhanded him to make him stahp "you stop that" gregg then held his cheek "now what do you want?" asked mae "theres a new flavor of fiascola"

before gregg could say anything more mae grabbed gregg by the wrist and jumped on the power lines as if she had moon shoes and ran to the snack falcon faster than you could say "reload mr freeman!"

mae fell off power line and landed face first into the pavementand got a mouth full of concrete, pepples and an old piece of gum someone forgot but amazingly received no falling damage

there was a riot at the snack falcon a lot of people there usually the snack falcon is as populated as Chernobyl its a miracle how its still in buisness considering nobody goes there

the building was not able to house this many people at the same time mae wanted to get involved and went into the store the shelves and counters were ransacked she grabbed the a can of "fiasco cola clear"

suddenly a delorean time machine spun around the corner adjacent to the snack falcon and crashed into the window the delorean plowed into the store causing whoever was driving to fly through the windshield

mae saw this and rushed over to find a man in black pants and a leather jacket lying on the floor bleeding from the forehead his skin was completely white he had cartoony eyes and long black hair forming an arc over his forehead

the man got up and ran over to the soda section and got at least one of everything and ran out the store and got in his delorean mae was curious and ran after him after all he survived a windshield cannonball through the store

the man started the delorean and started to go mae then jumped onto the hood the man immediately got out and ran over to mae who was stiff and unresponsive


	2. 2

gregg watched in horror as mae floped onto the street after jumping onto the car.

gregg saw the man in the leather jacket.getting out of the delorean and trying to give cpr to mae.

gregg then kicked the man in the face. causing him to fall on his back a crowd started to form. before gregg could do anything else.the man got up and got a hunting knife out from his jacket and started to jab at gregg.

mae got up and held back the man "thats enough you too"she said "he ran you over!" shouted gregg "no i jumped onto the hood to get his attention" replied mae "by the way what is your name?" asked mae "my name is captain awesome" he said

"now lets stop acting like animals (mostly) and get along" said mae

later

mae,gregg and captain awesome were in the delorean and driving away from the snack falcon "just so you guys know this is a time machine" said captain awesome "really?!" squealed gregg "i doubt it...but then again you are the only person here tgats not an animal" said mae

"watch this" explained captain awesome he flipped a switch on the dashboard and time warped to the Hindenburg disaster of 1937

the airship was on fire and people on the ground were running and wandering while survivors were falling from the Hindenburg while mae and gregg watched

captain awesome accidentaly ran over one of the floor crew members "whoops sorry about that" captain awesome flipped some switches and buttons on the console and time warped to the late 1800s

captain awesome looked around and saw he was driving through a desert next to some cowboys on horses he rolled down the window and spoke to them "hi" and he waved at them the delorean however spooked the horses

captain awesome pushed some buttons and ended up in a grey and foggy wasteland then he realized

it was no man's land in ww1


End file.
